Princi-Pal
Princi-Pal is a bonus mission from the third level of the game. The player races around the city retrieving Skinner's mother's items. This mission is a driving game where you have a certain time to get between locations. Complete this mission to win Skinner's Sedan. Summary The mission is to drive around Level 3's map collecting items for Skinner. The steps are as follows: * Drive to the The Right Fluff Laundromat and collect item. * Drive to the Krusty Burger by the Android's Dungeon. * Talk to the squeaky-voiced teen and collect the item. * Get back into the car and drive to Mr. Burns' Casino. * Talk to DR. Nick and collect the item. * Get back into the car and drive back to Skinner at the Arcade. There is a way to cheat if you are having trouble getting to the places before the timer runs out. On the steps where you collect the item and then talk to a person, the timer does not start until you get back into the car. When you collect the item simply ignore the person step temperately and drive part way to the next location and then walk back to talk to the person. After talking to the person, walk back to where you left to car and get in. The timer will start at the full time given but your already part of the way! Music The song that plays in the mission is the driving theme used in Levels 1 and 4. Transcript Lisa: Principal Skinner! Bart's missing! Seymour Skinner: Bart's gone?! What a tragedy! Uh, to get this mind off this terrible loss which we all feel, why don't you run a few uh, errands or as I call them "grief helper's for me". Lisa: But Bart's only missing! Seymour Skinner: Well, looking for that little monster-I mean treasure, can't help anything. You might as well pick up Mother's dry cleaning for me. (Lisa and Seymour collects Agnes' laundry and heads for the Krusty Burger near Android's Dungeon & Baseball Card Shop to get Principal Skinner's dinner) Seymour Skinner: Well, Mother loves clean house traces and all lady underwear. Lisa: Principal Skinner, I should really get back to my search. Seymour Skinner: Maybe these gold stars will change your mind? Lisa: (sighs) Alright... (Lisa talks to the Squeaky-Voiced Teen) Lisa: I need Principal Skinner's dinner. Squeaky-Voiced Teen: Here, do you wanna try a new Krusty Ribwich? Lisa: Ugh! I'm a vegetarian! Squeaky-Voiced Teen: Oh, there's no meat in it. Just paste and MSG. (Lisa then picks up the burger meal order from the teen) Lisa: Principal Skinner, I can't help you anymore. I need to search for Bart. Seymour Skinner: Lisa; I apologize from the bottom of my Vietnam veteran's heart...I promise this next stop will be the last. (Lisa heads for Mr. Burns' Casino to see Doctor Nick) Lisa: Uh, Doctor Nick, I'm here to pick up Principal Skinner's "personal items". Dr. Nick: Hi, little girl! Are you so cute; here the Principal's anti-fungal cream. Lisa: Eww... (Lisa and Seymour return to the Noiseland Arcade) Seymour Skinner: There. I've got Mother's laundry, dinner for Edna and me, and uh, some personal items. Now if you just help me find a place that carries Mother's favorite canned aspic... Lisa: (annoyed) This is ridiculous! I can't keep doing errands for you, I've got to find Bart. Seymour Skinner: For helping me with my ridiculous errands, I suppose I owe you something: if you need help recovering your brother's body, uh, living body, give me a call. Trivia *This is the only bonus mission where the player drives the vehicle obtained upon the completion of it, as well as one of the two missions where the unlockable car makes an appearance, the other being Kinky Frinky. *The Cola Caper and this mission are the only ones in the game to use the Levels 1 and 4 driving theme as the mission theme. Because of this, the mission failed theme for the mission is just a renamed version of one of Level 1/4's vehicle exit cues. Category:Missions Category:Bonus Missions Category:Level 3 Category:Timer Missions Category:Collect Missions